My Little Pony: El Simbolo de la Destrucción
by ScrooshOneBrony
Summary: ¿Que pasa si los humanos encuentran un mundo donde sus recursos naturales no son explotados? Un mundo en decadencia trata de buscar la solucion a sus problemas, esto los conducira a Equestria, pero no tendra las concecuencias que ellos quieren.
1. Prologo

En un mundo en decadencia, donde la vida que domina ese lugar es la especie humana, donde escasean los recursos naturales, la contaminación de la atmósfera es mucho mas severa que la de hoy en día, la humanidad esta desesperada pues sus opciones se agotan, si no hacen algo pronto sucumbirán ante la falta de recursos, la Organización de Naciones Unidas en su desesperación financio un proyecto ambicioso, en el cual se trababa de probar la teoría de einstein-rosen mejor conocida como agujero de gusano se habían ubicado planetas en el espacio similares a la tierra pero por su extrema lejanía esta era la única forma de llegar a ellos. Mientas tanto en otro universo alterno también existía otro planeta con vida sobre el, se dividía en varios reinos pero el mas grande y prospero de ellos era conocido como Equestria, Donde su población principal constaba de equinos sus tierras a comparación de la de los humanos era muy pacifica y debido a la existencia de la magia y su tecnología poco desarrollada existía una escasa explotación de sus recursos, La historia trata sobre el choque de dos especies con filosofías totalmente distintas, donde la ambición de unos pocos llevara a la Ruina a muchos, Que la disfruten.

**Prólogo**

Era de noche en un laboratorio subterráneo ubicado en un desierto muy alejado de la ciudad, dentro del laboratorio se encontraban 4 científicos, los cuales se encontraban discutiendo sobre un extraño aparato que tenían sobre una mesa.

– Pero señor, puede ser peligroso, jamás se ha creado un puente _Einstein_-_Rosen_, no sabemos a qué parte del universo, o a que universo lo puedan llevar, es peligroso probarla ahora – Dijo uno de los científico con un tono realmente preocupado.

– Trabajamos durante años durante el desarrollo de este proyecto, ¿No me digas que tienes miedo en este punto? Todos sabemos lo que esto implica, y al menos yo estoy dispuesto a correr este gran riesgo – Dijo otro científico que aparentemente era el líder de ese pequeño grupo.

– Pero señor, aún faltan detalles para conseguir estabilidad, si el portal se puede activar no sabemos a dónde ira, y no podemos mantenerlo activo por mucho, teóricamente solo un par de minutos, después se cerrara, ¿Está seguro de continuar? – Dijo un tercer científico.

– Me han estado molestando mucho los del gobierno con lo de este proyecto, este mundo está en decadencia, poco a poco esta muriendo, si esto queda podremos explotar los recursos de otros mundos similares al nuestro, y si es posible establecernos en otro, ¿Ahora entiendes porque debe quedar esto cuando antes? – Decía el líder en un tono molesto.

– Además si esto no queda perderemos nuestros empleos y alguien más lo terminara por nosotros –

– Por ese punto tiene razón, ¿Entonces Comenzamos? – Dijo otro científico mientras todos se comenzaban a poner unos trajes anti-Radiación como medida de seguridad.

Los cuatro científicos comenzaron a trabajar, unos conectaban unos cables mientras que otros dos terminaban de meter unos cálculos en la computadora.

– ¡Enciéndalo ahora! –

Fue lo último que dijo el líder, al encender lo único que vio fue un gran destello de luz y después oscuridad absoluta.

– ¿¡DONDE ESTOY!? – Preguntaba el científico desesperado aun sin poder abrir los ojos.

– ¿¡QUE ES ESTO!? ¿¡PORQUE MI CUERPO SE SIENTE TAN RARO!? –

Cuando por fin recupero la vista lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

– ¿Qué soy ahora? ¿¡Una especie de… Caballo!? – Dijo esto en voz alta mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Al parecer se encontraba en lo que era un bosque, pero a lo lejos se veía un pequeño pueblo.

– ¿Sera este otro mundo? ¿O solo será un alucinación de la extrema radiación que emano el intento del portal? – Decía el, ahora confundido por lo que veía.

– Muy bien, si esto de pura casualidad es real y no un invento de mi mente debo observar bien este lugar – El ahora pony empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

– ¿Esos son Ponis? – Dijo esto mientras retrocedía hacia la maleza del lugar.

Pronto el Brillo se hizo presente de nuevo, esta vez de forma más leve para que el ahora poni no se desmallara.

El brillo poco a poco cedió, al otro lado se podía observar el laboratorio y los otros tres científicos preocupados, pero eso cambio a intriga cuando vieron a un pony con traje anti-radiación.

– ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto uno detrás del portal.

– Soy tu jefe, al parecer al cruzar el portal mi cuerpo Transmuto, al parecer ahora soy un poni o algo así –

– Sera mejor que regrese ahora, abrir el portal no es fácil, requiere mucha energía y se cerrara pronto– Lo decía en tono preocupado.

– Muy bien ahí voy– Al decir eso, el líder se lanzó hacia sus colegas, se dio cuenta que al caer era de nuevo un humano.

– Qué experiencia más rara fue esa– Decía el líder mareado por el viaje de regreso.

**Varios días después en el edificio de las naciones unidas.**

–…Y eso fue todo lo que ocurrió – Dijo el científico mientras se levantaba de una silla del medio de una sala de junta, en ella se encontraban los mandatarios de la naciones más poderosas del planeta.

– ¿Y entonces que proponen caballeros? – Dijo uno de los mandatarios.

– Todos llegamos a una decisión, enviaremos a un espía a esa tierra nos investigara todo sobre ella, al parecer hay vida, y al viajar tu cuerpo Transmuta en la forma de vida predominante en el planeta, así que pasar desapercibido no es un problema, al parecer la vida que domina ese lugar son equinos pero con sapiencia – Dijo otro mandatario mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

– Bueno señores, esa fue la decisión, se enviara al espía a ese mundo, se termina esta junta. – Dijo otro mientras los demás mandatarios se levantaban de su lugar y abandonaban la sala.

**Varias semanas después en el laboratorio.**

– Entonces, esa es tu misión, recolecta todos los datos posibles para saber si podemos ocupar ese lugar, recuerda la humanidad depende de ti, la vida en este planeta podrido se está acabando, o mejor dicho la estamos acabando – decía un soldado despidiéndose de uno de sus mejores elementos, el cual sería enviado a investigar ese extraño lugar.

El soldado no decía nada, solo pensaba en que sería un largo viaje en lo que no vería a su familia.

– Esta listo – Dijo un científico acercándose al soldado.

– No lo olvides, en cuando puedas establece comunicación con nosotros. –

– Lo hare señor – Decía el espía.

– Mucha suerte Piers – Decía despidiéndose de su soldado ahora un espía.

Piers camino directo hacia lo que era el portal, para él se veía raro, una simple circunferencia en medio de una habitación proyectada por una máquina.

– Llego la hora – Dijo Piers introduciéndose al portal, solo con una mochila, con alimento y una especie de radio.

**Equestria, 18 años en el pasado.**

Al parecer un unicornio se encontraba saliendo de lo que parecía un bosque, era Everfree, y a lo lejos observaba un pueblo algo pequeño.

"Muy bien aquí comienza la misión"- Pensó Piers mientras se introducía en el pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville,

"Primero lo primero, debo ver como luzco antes de intentar buscar empleo y adaptarme aquí" Pensaba Piers mientras ahora caminaba por las escasas tiendas del pueblo.

"Que interesante, soy un unicornio de color azul claro, y mi "Cabello" es color vino, también tengo esta extraña marca atrás de mí, parece dos engranes, vaya que curioso es este mundo" Pensaba mientras miraba su reflejo a las afueras de una tienda.

El unicornio siguió caminando por el pueblo, hasta que noto que estaban una biblioteca, al parecer era nueva, pues aún se veían detalles que arreglar, pero ya estaba en operación.

"Que conveniente, creo que leeré algo de información básica de aquí, espero y no pidan nada a cambio de leer algo" Pensaba Piers mientras caminaba hacia la nueva biblioteca…

**NA: Bueno, ¿Qué les parece? ¿Algo corto? Bien es solo el inicio de una historia que tengo planeada, el siguiente será el capítulo 1 este solo es el prólogo de la historia, den su opinión, es bien recibida, esta es mi primer historia y espero que les agrade, ¿Reviews? **


	2. Solo el Comienzo

**Solo el Comienzo.**

Desperté solo en una cueva, sin nadie alrededor, solo había una vela a punto de agotarse que coloque el día anterior, habían pasado dieciocho años, llegue a este mundo con tan solo veintiséis ahora tengo más de cuarenta años mi cuerpo poco a poco me pasaba la factura de eso, hoy era un día un tanto diferente debía dejar mi monótona vida para una nueva misión, pues aunque no lo parezca gracias a la magia logre que mi cuerpo aparente ser joven.

Mi objetivo era claro, tenía que provocar a una criatura salvaje para llamar su atención bueno eso será muy fácil el bosque es muy grande y está lleno de muchas cosas salvajes, los habitantes de estas tierras lo conocen como Bosque Everfree, pero para mí es un hogar, salvaje pero acogedor.

Salí de mi cueva hacia el lago para beber algo, después camine por el bosque en busca de una criatura hasta que encontré una Manticora del otro lado de un lago, al parecer estaba durmiendo, "Que conveniente" Me dije a mi mismo, solo me tuve que acercar a ella para que me viese, con mi magia tome una piedra y se la lance con fuerza, al despertar por instinto y furiosa comenzó a perseguirme, yo solo corrí en una dirección pues buscaba llamar su atención.

Mientras tanto en casa de una pegaso amarilla se desarrollaba una conversación entre ella y la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

–Buenos días Fluttershy, Espero no molestar tan temprano, pero vine por el encargo de ayer–

–No, No es ninguna molestia Twilight, por favor pasa estaba a punto de desayunar ¿Quieres algo? Si quieres quédate claro si no es mucha molestia.–

–No Gracias Fluttershy, en realidad tengo prisa tengo unos asuntos en canterlot, la princesa Celestia me mando a llamar para hoy–

–Bueno, Iré por la comida para Owlowiscious– En eso la Pegaso amarilla fue directo a la parte de atrás de su casa en busca de la comida, cuando de repente se vio a un unicornio de color azul claro saliendo entre la maleza y al parecer gritaba por ayuda.

– ¡Por favor ayúdeme, me está persiguiendo! – Dijo el unicornio el cual parecía estar desesperado, cuando de la nada se empezaron a oír ruidos como si algo grande atravesara los arboles rompiendo las ramas a su paso.

– ¡AAHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUE ES ESO? – Grito la aterrada pegaso, el grito fue tan fuerte que se escuchó hasta la parte de adentro de la casa, y casi por instinto Twilight se dirigió a fuera a ver lo que sucedía.

Entonces de entre los arboles salió una inmensa manticora, aparentemente estaba furiosa, casi en el acto al ver a unicornio azul se abalanzó sobre este, los dos parecían pelear, el unicornio de lanzaba rayos con su cuerno mientras la manticora daba de zarpazos tratando de atinar, en eso Fluttershy dio un grito aún más fuerte – ¡DETENGANSE! – Los dos pararon en Seco mientras voleaban a ver a la pegaso.

– ¿Qué forma de resolver un conflicto es esta? – Pregunto la Pegaso furiosa por la actitud de ambos.

– Pero él me ataco, yo solo me defendí – Protesta el unicornio.

– No me importa quien comenzó, discúlpense ambos–

–No tengo porque disculparme con esta bestia–

– ¡AHORA! –

–No– El unicornio al responder esto solo sintió como una profunda mirada se posaba sobre él, era algo hipnótico, como si eso lo controlara, y al mismo tiempo era algo aterrador sin razón aparente esa mirada le infundaba un miedo terrible, y la situación no era diferente para la manticora, la cual había olvidado todo su enojo y sentía lo mismo que el unicornio.

–Lo siento, lo siento lo siento lamento haberte atacado– Decía el unicornio mientras fingía una sonrisa y estrechaba su casco con la garra de la manticora, esta al terminar la tregua obligada por la Pegaso salió caminando hacia el bosque por donde vino, regreso al lago para seguir durmiendo como antes.

"Todo me salió conforme a mi plan, ahora solo queda intentar llevarme poco a poco con ellas" pensé para mí mismo mientras ellas me miran con curiosidad, no es normal que un pony salga de la nada del bosque, para mi suerte tenía una cuartada.

– ¿Y usted quien es Señor? – me pregunto la Pegaso amarilla

– ¿Yo?, Bueno me llamo Piers ¿Y usted? –Le pregunte a la Pegaso con serenidad

–Yo, Me llamo fluttershy, lamento lo de hace ratos, pero la violencia no es una forma de resolver un conflicto sabe–

– Hola Señor, Mi nombre Twilight Sparkle, y disculpe si suena a que lo interrogo pero ¿Qué hacía en medio del peligroso bosque usted solo? –

– Bueno vera, Princesa Twilight soy nuevo en este pueblo y pues la verdad no sabía andar aquí así que me adentre un poco y al parecer me perdí, una disculpa por eso de verdad, lamento haberla interrumpido – Me disculpe con ella tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

"Ellas no saben quién soy yo, pero yo si se un poco sobre ellas" – Pensé mientras observaba a las dos.

–Con razón Señor debe ser más cuidadoso por aquí, algo podría hacerle daño en el bosque, como lo que acaba de suceder– La Pegaso sonaba convincente con sus palabras

– Estoy en busca de una casa en renta, ¿De casualidad no conocen alguna? – Debía encontrar una casa en el pueblo donde quedarme y conseguir un empleo, de preferencia con una de las ex portadoras, eso facilitaría mucho mi trabajo.

–No, no conocemos, pero si quiere le ayudamos a buscar, claro si no es molestia ¿Verdad Twilight? –

– Solo un Rato Fluttershy, recuerda que debo ir a canterlot, la Princesa me cito y no puedo faltar – Dijo la alicornio pasando su casco sobre la barbilla en señal de pensamiento.

–Bien, Vamos que esperamos se hace tarde, Tal vez hasta consiga un empleo – les dije, casi al mismo tiempo empezamos a caminar con dirección al pueblo.

Al llegar al pueblo casi de inmediato comenzamos a preguntar por un lugar en renta, pero por dentro esperaba que no hubiera ninguno, me sería más difícil así cumplir mi objetivo, pasamos con todos en el pueblo, pues este no era muy grande, en realidad era un pueblo muy pequeño, así solo nos tomó a lo mucho dos horas, aun así para mi suerte no encontré ninguna en renta, pero me sorprendí al ver el inmenso castillo nuevo que había a las afueras, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos, ese árbol extraño en medio del bosque les dio un castillo.

–Lamento no poderlos ayudar más, pero me tengo que ir, Fluttershy te seguirá ayudando– Dijo la princesa, al parecer aún no se le ocurre la idea de que me pueda quedar en el castillo.

– Bueno Twilight, Me quedare con él y tratare de ayudarlo en lo que pueda –

–Gracias, bueno los dejo me tengo que ir– en eso la princesa abrió sus alas y emprendió vuelo hacia la estación de trenes.

"Todo esto estaba planeado, necesito estar cerca de ellas para ello tratare de sonar convincente y decirle que si puedo quedarme en el castillo nuevo" – Fue lo que pensé en ese momento.

– Fluttershy, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? –

– Emmm Claro, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Me contesto tímidamente, tal parece que aún no me tenía tanta confianza.

– Bueno, sé que apenas y nos conocemos pero me gustaría pedirte si puedes decirle a la princesa si puedo rentar una de las habitaciones del castillo, ya que no encontré lugar en el pueblo, y note desde aquí que el castillo es grande debe tener muchas habitaciones, claro que pagare y todo, como si fuera una renta normal, claro si no tienen problemas con ello– Trate de sonar lo más convincente posible.

– Bueno pero eso ya no lo decido yo, es cuestión de Twilight, tal vez si le preguntamos acepte, pero habrá que esperarla – Dijo la pegaso desanimada

– Por eso no hay problema, si quieres puedes ir a casa a hacer tus deberes, y regresas en un rato cuando ella regrese, ¿Te parece? –

– es una buena idea, gracias, ¿Pero estarás bien, conoces el pueblo? –

–No te preocupes por eso, con el recorrido que dimos hace un rato aprendí todo el camino ya no me perdere– Dije esto mientras mostraba una sonrisa hacia la pegaso.

–Emm Bueno nos vemos en un par de horas, mucho cuidado por favor – Dijo esa Pegaso mientras se iba caminando hacia las afueras del pueblo con rumbo a su hogar.

Paso el día, lo cierto es que ya conocía este pueblo como mi propia pesuña, de hecho conocía muy bien toda equestria y parte de los otros reinos, tenía mapas muy detallados en mi guarida del bosque, pero nadie de este pueblo me conocía, pues siempre estaba oculto, aun cuando compraba ocultaba mi identidad.

Pasaron las horas, y todo se volvió sumamente aburrido, solo era cuestión de esperar, espera a que la princesa regresara de canterlot, trate de merodear, pero al final decidí ir a la plaza a una de las bancas a pensar un rato en el plan.

**Flashback **

Era una cueva, solo era iluminada por una veladora, al parecer el sol se acababa de ocultar, Piers se encontraba escribiendo en un libro, cuando de la nada su cuerno comenzó a iluminarse.

"Bien hasta que deciden contactarme" pensé para mi mismo mientras observaba como mi cuerno se iluminaba gradualmente.

–Sí, Dígame– Fue lo único que conteste, mi cuerno siguió brillando, pero ahora podía oir una voz en mi cabeza que se comunicaba conmigo.

–Señor Piers, le tengo noticias, nuevas órdenes – Decia una voz firme dentro de mi cabeza, era el general Kruger mi jefe inmediato.

– ¿Cuáles son las nuevas órdenes señor? – le dije al general mientras cerraba mi libro y lo guardaba para después.

– Bien, como sabrás estamos a punto de establecer contacto con ellos, pero antes necesitamos más información –

– ¿Qué clase de información señor? –

– Sobre los eventos recientes en ese mundo, como sabrás todo estaba planeado para hace unos meses, pero con todo lo que paso de Lord Tirek y todo eso, necesitamos información sobre el poder que lo venció –

– ¿Se refiere al misterioso árbol del bosque? – le pregunto intrigado

– Sobre eso y más necesitamos saber cómo funciona y saber si eso puede ser bueno o malo para nosotros, recuerda que estamos a punto de establecer el contacto, la fecha ya fue fijada por nuestros superiores así que necesitas actuar rápido –

– ¿Entonces solo las espió desde mas cerca? –

– Más que espiar Piers, será amigo de ellas, tratar de llegar lo más cercano que pueda y así comprender mejor de lo que son capaces, pero son solo detalles, las fechas ya están fijadas –

"Lo había olvidado, el encuentro será pronto así que todo necesita estar listo, ahora debo planear como hare todo eso que me piden" – pensé en un corto momento.

– ¿Entendió Soldado? – Dijo el general Kruger en la cabeza de Piers

– Claro señor planeare todo en cuando antes, y le tendre informes, solo una petición señor –

– Dígala –

– Después de esto pido ser retirado, ya estuve mucho tiempo de servicio, fui el primero en llegar para una misión aquí, necesito ver a mi familia, ya se lo eh repetido muchas veces, por favor.

– Eso ya lo veremos, ya no lo decido yo, pero veremos qué puedo hacer por usted, por ahora es todo, comunícate cuando tengas avances –

– Cambio y fuera señor – Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que el cuerno dejara de brillar y terminara toda comunicación.

Entonces el unicornio volvió a sacar un librio que había guardado antes y siguió escribiendo sobre el…

**Fin del Flashback.**

**NA: Hola, ¿Qué tal a todos? Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi Fanfic, disculpen si notan diferentes estilos de narración, solo trato de ver a cual me acoplo mejor, pero en fin, ¿Qué les parece mi historia? Es la primera que escribo y doy lo mejor que puedo con mi redacción, pero en fin, si les gusta espero que la sigan, tratare de mejorar conforme cada capítulo que vaya subiendo pero por ahora espero que se tomen el tiempo para leerlo y dejen su opinión de esto, Saludos.**

**¿Reviews? :C**


End file.
